The Twentieth Year
by Some Call Me Tickler
Summary: Post-Fang, 20 years on. Dylan says Fang is dead, when in reality, he's been captured. By Dylan. If you haven't finished Fang, it'll make no sense. Yes, there is Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction. Yay!**

**It's set AFTER Maximum Ride book 6 (Fang) And it won't make sense unless you've read it TO THE END.**

**So for the people who have read it, it's what I think could happen at the 20 year mark. Enjoy!**

**(Edit, Feb 2012: Since I was like, thirteen when I first wrote this, I'm now gonna try and revise the entire thing. Better use of the English language and longer chapters is the hope. And hopefully the characters are more believable. Anyway. Enjoy the story.)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I leaned against the wall of the cave, wings out, staring at the entrance. The sky outside was dark, miserable and storm-like. Yay for happy weather.

Dammit, Fang promised. And from experience, I knew he generally kept his promises. Shows you how much someone can change in twenty years.

Unless.. I gulped, remembering his words.

_Twenty years from today, if I'm alive._

_If I'm alive_

How would I know if he was alive or dead? There was no way I could tell. Either he was just being a complete and utter jerk by standing me up, or he was dead. Of course, there would always be millions of other scenarios, but to be honest, flooding my head with more possibilities would just make me more confused than ever. Alive and an idiot who stands me up. Or dead.

Not exactly happy thoughts.

I was about ready to pummel something into the ground when I saw a dark figure swoop in.

Dark. Swoop. Fang?

"Fang?" I whispered, uncertain.

"Max, what-?" Dylan whispered back, walking up to me.

"Dylan?" I looked at his approaching figure in confusion. Had I not said _'Stay away if you know what's good for you'_? Did he just not understand the Max language of threats?

"Yeah, you do realize that there's a storm going on out there, right?" he said, gesturing to the thundering sky.

"I can look after myself," I said evasively, turning my head away from him. Right now, I kinda just wanted to be alone. Unless Fang came. Although, at this point, I wasn't exactly sure if I was going to be happy to see him or just punch his lights out. Maybe I could do both at the same time...

"Max. He's not coming."

"He'll be here," I snapped, turning back to look at him. "And since when do you ignore my orders? Did I not tell you to _stay away_?"

"Max, I'm sorry. But he's dead."

"Says you. How should you know?" I retorted, trying to swallow down the fear that it could be true.

_It can't be true. He has to be alive. Dylan must be lying. It can't be true._

"He's dead. I really am sorry. Truly, Max. But Fang is dead."

I couldn't speak. Angel's prediction had been enough, so had Dr G-H's house, but right this second, it was beyond horrible.

_Please. Let Dylan be lying._

"C'mon Max," Dylan held out his hand. "We'd better leave. The storm's only gonna get worse."

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said with controlled anger, before taking a running leap out of the cave, and flying at _my_ full speed to my mom's.

_Fang. Don't be dead. Please. Don't be dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (This chapter has now been revised by 2012 me. Yay.)**

* * *

I lay on my bed, in my room, at my mother's house. The fact that I was soaking wet thanks to storm weather really wasn't bothering me at that point. The fact was, according to Dylan, Fang was dead. I had no idea where I was going to go from there. Since twenty years ago, my goal had been simple. Survive until the day I met up with Fang, maybe kill him for leaving. Now that I'd reached the day, I was more confused than when I read that stupid letter.

"Max?" A quiet knock came on my door. Yay. Someone to punch. Or yell at. Just what I wanted.

"Go away, Dylan," I groaned, staring at the ceiling. Hearing water drip from my hand to the wooden floor. Drip. Drip.

"Max, we need to talk," Dylan said through the door. Drip. Drip. I paused before I replied.

"Yeah," I laughed, surprising myself. "Yeah, we need to talk. Since when was Fang _dead_?"

Dylan invited himself in then, which annoyed me to no end. I continued to stare at the ceiling. Dylan's footsteps made it so I couldn't hear the drip-dripping anymore. Part of me was glad, because it was kind of annoying, but a part of me found it comforting. Something constant. Drip. Drip. Nothing in my life had ever really been constant.

"I'm serious," Dylan said, sitting at the foot of the bed,

"Good. That makes two of us," I continued to stare at the ceiling, because to be honest, and I don't mean to shoot the messenger here, but Dylan's face was now associated with bad news. Bad news I was trying to convince myself wasn't true.

"Fang, er, died in the... in the storm. Just today."

My heart skipped a beat. I had gotten used to Fang being _gone, _butnot _dead. _And yes, there is a distinct difference.

"I'm sorry," he told me, obviously trying to look sympathetic.

"Are you?" I asked him. "Are you really?"

"What? How can you ask me that?" He looked at me incredulously. "Of course I'm sorry. Fang dying doesn't exactly fill me with happiness."

"Are you sure?"

"Max, listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I want you to know, I'll be here for you, if you need me. I always will be."

"Unlike Fang was, right?" I chuckled again, oddly enough. "You're always trying to outdo him. And now you win because he's dead and you're not? Please. It's kind of embarrassing having you around me."

"Why? It's a sound enough argument. I'm alive, he's dead. There's nothing you can do about it, but we both know that I'm the one winning here."

"You're sick," I hissed.

He sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

_He's lying._

Huh? My expression changed from a glare to confusion at a voice in my head. Wait. Not _a _voice. _The_ voice. I hadn't heard from it in years.

_What is?_ I thought back at it, desperate for the news I wanted to hear.

_Dylan is lying, _it said simply.

_About what?_ I tried to keep my expression blank for Dylan's sake, but was obviously failing due to the strange looks he was giving me. Luckily for my horrible poker face, and unluckily for my growing list of questions, the voice chose the most inopportune time to stop talking.

Dylan looked me over before heading to the door.

"Let me know when you're ready to have someone to be there for you," he said. "Don't wait too long though. I could be gone."

Before I could reply with one of my trademark smartass comments, he left, leaving me totally and completely spun.

But what did the voice mean he was lying? I smashed my fist against the wall, hoping that breaking things would make me feel better. Sometimes it works. Other times it just gives me sore fists.

Then, the most obvious thought occurred to me. _Angel. _If anyone could tell what was up with Dylan, it was her. But she was back in Colorado with the others..

Before I could stop myself, I had crossed to the phone of the dresser, picked it up and dialed.

"Hello?" Angel's voice was somewhat comforting. Even though she'd tried to boot me out of the flock in the past.

"Hey, Angel."

"Oh, hey Max," Angel's voice brightened slightly, probably due to the lack of me being a telemarketer.

"Hey, Angel, I was wondering-"

"Oh, crap. Gaz! Sorry Max, this is really a bad time. Ig, Gaz and I will be at your mom's tomorrow, just like we planned, okay? You can tell me then."

The line disconnected. I put the phone down and stood in place, staring blankly out the window. I was so out of it at that point, I didn't even notice Nudge barge in.

"Hey, Max, where's-" I turned to her and Nudge was cut off by the look on my face.

"He'll be fine, Max," Nudge assured me.

"No," I breathed. "He's dead. According to Dylan"

She gasped. "No. No, no. He can't be. You must have heard him wrong."

"He died today, apparently. In the storm," I went on.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" Nudge ran out of the room, tears streaking down her face.

* * *

"Are you sure, Max?" Iggy asked, looking as though someone had just gutted a puppy in front of him.

"That's what Dylan said," I said, emotionless. I couldn't show emotion. That would mean it was real.

Looks of shock and pain colored the flock's faces, and I almost broke down in tears. _Almost._ Damn you, emotions.

_Max, you know it's a lie, _The Voice chimed in.

_Then where's Fang? _I demanded.

_Angel knows._

_Huh. I heard the Voice then, _Angel thought at me.

_I guess that saves me some explaining, _I thought back at her. _Can you hear Dylan from here?_

_Uh-huh. Can that boy think any louder?_

"The voice says that Dylan lied," I told the flock.

"The Voice is right," Angel said. "Dylan kidnapped him."

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, he's being extremely guarded," Angel cocked her head to the side. "I think-"

"Do you know where Fang is?" Nudge asked her, cutting her off.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Wyoming."

"Wyoming? Really?" Gazzy asked.

"Are you questioning my ability?" Angel glared at her brother.

"Okay, be ready to leave in five," I told everyone, giving both Angel and Gazzy off with a look. "Angel do you know where in Wyoming?"

"Yep. Dylan had direction to fly there in his mind. Talk about luck."

I smiled at her, moving off to pick up my bag.

Two minutes later, I was outside, alone, waiting for everyone. Yesterday's storm had dissipated into a bright, sunny day.

"What's happening Max?" Dylan asked, coming out onto the front porch. Crap.

"Field trip," I replied with a smirk.

"Can I co-"

"Oh, hey, Dylan," Angel cut him off, joining us outside. Phew. Crisis averted.

"Hey Ange, what's this field-"

"Maybe you should go inside," she suggested innocently.

"Uh, yeah, um, see ya" he walked out, looking slightly confused.

Honestly, sometimes when Angel does that, it's wicked cool.

Angel beamed at me. "Glad you don't think it's creepy like you used to."

"Oh, it's still creepy. But creepy in a cool way."

Angel laughed as the rest of the flock filed out, past Angel and I and onto the front lawn.

"Okay, let's roll," I told them, launching into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (Another 2012 edit. I now declare this chapter not-quite-so crap. Huzzah!)**

* * *

Flying was still amazing, even though it had never been quite the same after Fang left. But right now, it felt close.

It had been ages since I'd flown to save someone. I remember when it was my whole life. Running. Flying.

_It still is your life, Max._

I groaned internally, willing the Voice to keep it's wisecracks to itself.

"Hey Max, are we there yet?" Gazzy cackled manically.

"Gaz, that was funny when you were eight. You're twenty-nine now. Act mature, if it's possible," Of course, that just brought on a whole new wave of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and set off faster. I was anxious to find Fang. That is, if he was still alive, and Dylan _wasn't _lying.

_He was -and still is- lying, Max._ Typical voice. Eavesdropping on my thoughts.

_Says you,_ I thought back. If it was possible to glare at a voice inside your head, that's what I was doing. Call me skilled.

_A bit pessimistic today? _The Voice seemed to be almost teasing her, as if it had bottled up all the snarky comments for the last few years and now was making up for lost time.

_Shut up!_

I flew even faster, reaching Super-Max speed. The one thing that annoyed me the most about the Voice, was that I couldn't run away from it. Everything else I can run from, but my own mind? It was beyond frustrating.

_Max! You're leaving us behind!_ Angel thought at me. To be honest, I'd already forgotten about the others. Shows how good a leader I am.

_Sorry, _I told her, dropping back to where the others were flying.

"Hey, Angel? Where exactly in Wyoming are we going?" Iggy asked, looking over in her general direction.

"Great Divide Basin," Angel recited. Wherever that is.

_It's in the south of Wyoming. About another two hours flying._

Great. The Voice was back to know-it-all, plus snarky, plus vague. Someone shoot me now.

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that._

Right. Now the Voice apparently has ears. So much for non-corporeal.

_Metaphorical ears, Max, _the Voice said matter-of-factly, and at that moment, if it had a face, I would've punched it.

"It's about another two hours away flying," I told the flock, trying to ignore the Voice.

"Bet you could make it in one," Nudge told me with a sweet smile. It kinda made me miss the days when we were just freaky, mutant, fugitive kids who supposedly had to save the world.

Actually, maybe I don't miss those days.

"Probably, but we need to enter together. Who knows what kind of security there could be? Or what the place even looks like."

"True."

We coasted for a bit, riding the air currents.

"Angel? What does this place actually look like?" Gazzy asked, swooping towards his sister.

"Like the School," Angel answered simply, and we all were quiet for a second, remembering.

After a good fifteen minutes of silent flying, Nudge broke the silence, because, let's be honest, who else would?

"Vertical Stack?" she suggested, as if it would solve all our problems. I almost laughed. We hadn't done a vertical stack in so long.

I nodded and we swooped into formation. It was nice to just be flying for fun, even if it was just a way to pass the time on a serious journey.

We flew stacked for about a minute before Gazzy bumped up into Iggy, giggling like a maniac, which was really not something you'd expect from a twenty-nine-year-old.

"Ugh! Gaz! Remember what happened last time you did that?" Iggy groaned, glaring down at his feet.

"Hey! You don't even have Total this time!"

"Again Gaz, you're twenty-nine. Not eight," I looked at him,almost daring him to reply. Apparently, my powers of intimidation were not what they used to be, because he smirked.

"That's what _you_ think."

"Uh-huh," I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"Can we just fly _without_ me wanting to kill you all?" Angel groaned, causing everyone else to just look at her.

"What? Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I have to be all innocent," she grumbled.

I laughed. "Yes it does. You have a reputation to uphold."

"I'm twenty-seven! A legal adult. Well, not really legal, seeing as we're all still fugitives and what-not, but still!"

"And yet, you still complain like you did when you were nine," Iggy teased, oblivious to her glare.

"Okay, guys, seriously, let's just get to where we're going with everyone still alive," I suggested. After that, we flew with only idle chit-chat.

It took a while, but finally, we reached the Great Divide Basin. And the building that looked like the School.

Here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (2012 edit thing. Again. This is now readable.)**

* * *

I stared down at the School look-a-like. Just looking at it sent shivers down my spine, but Fang was there, and it had been twenty years since I last saw him. And as much as I wanted to kill him for leaving, I still wanted to see him again.

_This is the place, _The Voice told me.

_No, it's the other evil looking facility on the other side of the state, _I shot back at it.

"Okay guys, time to storm the fort," I told the flock, looking around at them.

"How many explosions do you want?" Gazzy asked, and Iggy smirked.

"As many as you like," I told them.

The pair looked at each other, so I added; "_After _we find Fang."

They nodded sincerely, and the flock swooped down.

* * *

We landed on the roof.

"Fang should be around here somewhere," Angel pointed to a skylight near us.

"Handy," I muttered, going over to smash it.

"Max, can we _please_ blow this one up?" Gazzy asked. The kid had no shame. Well, he wasn't really a kid anymore, but you get the idea.

"We haven't found Fang yet," I rolled my eyes and Gazzy's face fell.

We smashed through the skylight and dropped down silently. Whoever said mutant bird people couldn't make great ninjas?

_Go left into the hall,_ The voice instructed me. Oh well, at least it was being clear for once. I really wasn't in the mood for cryptic.

I motioned to the others to follow as I moved out of the supply room we'd dropped into, and into the hall.

_Go right until you see a door marked "EXILE", _the Voice instructed.

I walked swiftly, and the flock followed. I'd kind of missed these break-in life-or-death situations. Call me a freak. Whatever.

Then I saw it.

EXILE.

I tried the handle, because how let's be honest, kicking down an unlocked door was just embarrassing.

_It's locked, _The voice told me.

_No shit, Sherlock, _I thought back at the voice snarkily.

_It's easy enough to break. For you, anyway. Punch the middle._

Okay. Punching doors. I'd really missed this. I punched the middle. Hard.

"Huh?" a voice croaked. A voice that I would no anywhere.

Fang.

My heart accelerated audibly with a huge _thump_ as I saw him again. Crouched in a too-small cage.

Man, twenty years can change a man's looks.

He was battered and it was dark, but he still looked like... like _Fang. _I couldn't say anything. I just stood wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Max?" He gasped in disbelief. His voice jarred me out of my sudden shock.

"Fang!" I ran towards the cage, yanking at the lock. Clang. Metal padlocks are cruel. "Iggy!"

Iggy rushed forward picking a pin out of Nudge's hair as he went. Within seconds, the lock was thrown on the floor and the cage door swung open. Fang looked at us all in shocked, but happy, disbelief. Before he could say anything else, I threw myself at him. But not in a dodgy way. In a I'm-really-happy-to-see-you bone-crushing hug.

I always thought the first thing I'd say to him when I saw him again was "You left me you freaking idiot! What were you _thinking?_" and go on and on. But no. I get a mushy hug moment.

Man, I had changed in the last twenty years. I didn't even try to punch him.

We stood there hugging for a minute, until Iggy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Duck," he said calmly.

And boy did we duck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reviews. I honestly didn't think I was that good.**

**Oh and sorry the chapters are so short, I try to upload two chapters at a time to make up for it, 'cause I can't write long chapters well.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**(2012 Edit: Wow. I was such a noob. Anyway. Have fun with the more readable version of this.)**

* * *

An ear-splitting _bang _erupted from the hall.

"Okay guys, let's move it!" I yelled as I picked myself up off of the floor. The flock didn't need to be told twice.

For once, I was glad I was a mutant, simply because I didn't _feel_ old. I had no problem with moving around like I used to. If I didn't, I guess I would be dead.

We sprinted to the nearest window, I threw an office chair at it. I turned my head away from the shower of glass and launched myself out into the cool, night air, the flock right behind me. The full flock, Fang included.

I stole a glance at Fang. The moonlight glinted off his dark hair. Almost as if he knew I was looking, he looked back at me, smirking slightly.

"Hey guys, why don't we stop there?" I said, pointing to the mountains. Mountains = Caves. Caves = somewhere to sleep, however uncomfortable. I hadn't missed this part of my youth.

Wordlessly, we swooped down, scanning the area until we found a good cave.

We all landed, exhausted. Iggy started to get a fire going, and I turned to Fang.

"Okay let's get this out of the way," I said. This had been twenty years coming.

The rest of the flock looked up just in time to see me smash my fist into Fang's jaw.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the now red spot on his face.

"Don't say you didn't deserve that," I told him, glaring. I stood guardedly, because frankly, when a guy leaves you for twenty years, things tend to be slightly awkward.

"I won't," he said, smiling lightly. "I value my life too much for that."

I narrowed my eyes even further. "Don't act so amused. I'm angry. See my angry face?"

Fang laughed then. "You know, you haven't changed a bit."

I folded my arms. "Neither have you. Well except for the laughing and smiling. But I'm gonna blame that on the place we just broke you out of. Also, I believe you owe us all a thank-you," I raised my eyebrows expectantly. All the harshness that had been in my tone was gone now, though, so apparently, despite my best efforts to be mad at Fang, I was softening. Maybe it was age. Maybe fatigue. But I just knew that a) I didn't want to kill him nearly as much as I did this time twenty years ago, and b) I was just plain happy to see him. So call me a sap.

"Thank you," Fang said pointedly, just looking at me amusedly.

I gave him a 'do-we-really-have-to-do-this?' look, moving closer to him. He opened his arms to hug me, so I gave him a quick kick in the shin, _then _hugged him back.

Maturity's a funny thing.

"I missed you," Fang whispered.

I pulled back and looked up at him. After all these years, he was still taller than me. Damn. "I missed you too."

We kissed then – nothing too fancy, mainly because the rest of the flock started a mixture of clapping, wolf-whistling and yells of: "Get a room!"

"You guys never grew up, did you?" Fang looked at the rest of the flock's amused faces.

"I''l have you know, I'm very mature now."

"Gaz, did you just-"

"Yup."

I sighed. "Can we just rest now?"

Something in my tone must have been serious, because within five minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

"C'mon Max. Up and at 'em," Fang whispered in my ear, jolting me awake. My head whipped up and my fist somehow made its way into Fang's stomach.

"Ugh. Ow," Fang gritted his teeth.

I cringed. "Sorry."

"Guess you're not used to being woken up," Fang commented, sitting up.

"Iggy wakes me up. Every morning. With an air horn."

Fang snickered, and in the background, Iggy started cackling.

I glared at him and dragged random snack food items out of my bag. Gotta love nutritious breakfasts.

"We're going to Colorado," Angel told me as we ate.

I nodded. "Makes sense. We can't trust Dylan, and since Dylan is back at my mom's.."

"Right," five heads nodded, and we dove out of the cave, kicking up dust.

We flew silently for a while, but it felt different somehow. More... Complete.

Fang flew closer to me then, and it hit me. I felt more complete because _he _was here. For the first time in years, Fang was back. It felt – and I'd never admit this to Fang himself – but it felt as though I had just been waiting for him to return.

God, I sound like a hormonal teenager again. I thought I got over that phase?

Despite all the flying and the danger and the betrayal, at that moment, I kind of loved my life.

But because this was _my _life, whenever I thought it was good, someone had to come and ruin it.

I really should just not think about liking my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: (2012 edit thing, I deem this chapter readable blah blah biddy blah.)**

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I saw the outlines of the flock coming towards me as I hovered in the sky. I counted shapes. Six? There couldn't be-

Oh, no.

"Shit!" I hissed. They found Fang. _Max _found Fang. I had no hope. I had been counting on her _not_ finding him. I should have just killed him. I'd seen Max angry. Multiple times, seeing as she always seemed to take out her rage on me. But this – it would take a lot of effort to get the original plan pieced back together.

Brilliant. Just brilliant. The flock would be able to see me by now. No way to avoid a confrontation.

I sighed. "I should've..."

* * *

**Max's POV**

Dylan. That jerk. Prick. Imbecile. Add any other profanity or rude name you can think of – they all describe Dylan.

"Max," he said, in that badass greeting way people do. Damn. I hate it when people I don't like start being badass. It means I have to switch to super-badass Max mode.

"Dylan," I kept my tone flat and my glare sharp.

Dylan stole a glance at Fang and muttered, "Damn."

"What? Surprised to see me?" Fang hissed, clenching his fist.

"Yeah, actually," Dylan said. He turned to me. "Guess people don't die like they used to."

"Cut the crap," I said in my best menacing voice.

"You can't prove I was involved," Dylan folded his arms, smug.

"Hello? Mind-reader? Why does everyone forget that?" Angel looked slightly annoyed. "You'd think they'd remember something like telepathy from my file, but no."

Dylan looked pissed off, but mainly at himself. I took his distraction as a chance, and lunged at him. In mid-air.

"Whoa, Max," he dodged and held his hands out in front of him, still reasonably calm. Well if he was supposed to be my 'perfect other half' then he'd have to be witty and calm, I guess.

Fang put his hand on my shoulder, restraining me. "This is my fight, Max," he whispered, seething at Dylan.

"The HELL it is!" I screamed at him, wriggling to get free. Fang was trying to deprive me of beating Dylan up? A guy leaves for twenty years and thinks he has to do everything...

"Max, calm down," Dylan said, almost sounding amused.

"Go shoot yourself," I hissed.

He just laughed, which pissed me off even more.

"Angel?" I didn't even look back at her, but she knew what I wanted.

She shook her head. _I'm sorry, Max. I can't. I can't kill him._

_Max, you can resolve this _without _killing Dylan,_ the Voice told me.

_Oh yeah? How? _I thought back.

_That's for me to know, and you to find out._

_Well, I'm_ trying _to find out, and if you would be so kind as to_ tell _me..._

The voice shut up then. Jerk.

And due to the distraction of me arguing with the voice in my head (I'm completely sane) I didn't notice Fang punch Dylan in the face and begin a mid-air fight. Which sounds really epic, but trust me, when you're fearing for someone's life, it takes the awesome factor out of it.

"FANG!" I screamed, diving between them and wrenching them apart.

"What the heck are you doing?" they asked me in unison, the pausing to glare at each-other

"I'm stopping you from getting killed," I spat, mainly at Fang. I really didn't care if Dylan died, but if he took Fang down with him, I'd be pissed.

They stayed glaring at each-other.

"Okay, new approach, Dylan, get lost, I don't want to see you again. Ever."

Dylan looked like he didn't want to go anywhere, but then his eyes kind of glossed over and he flew away.

"Let's get out of here," I said, looking gratefully at Angel.

We got moving again, still on our way back to Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: (2012 edit, again. It's safe to read this chapter without encountering thirteen-year-old noobishness.)**

* * *

I sank onto the couch as soon as we reached the house. I was just tired. No matter what Iggy tells you, sleeping on the floor of a cave is not nearly as good as my own bed.

"Man, It's been ages since I've been here," Fang muttered, sitting down next to me. "Did you even clean the place _once_ since I left?"

"The total is about ten times," Nudge's voice came from the kitchen, where she was trying to make whatever-is-in-the-fridge sandwiches.

"Seriously?"

"The last time we cleaned it was about three years ago," I admitted.

"My idea," Angel added, walking past us on her way to her room.

"Hey, was not!" I protested, but Angel was gone.

"It was Angel's idea," Iggy grinned, and Gazzy slapped him a hi-five as he walked past towards his room.

"I wouldn't laugh. You're the reason we had to clean in the first place," I glared at Iggy, knowing full well that he couldn't see me.

"And who sat by and did nothing?" Iggy leaned back in his armchair. "This guy."

"Go make food, Iggy."

Iggy stood up, raising his hands in mock surrender and moved off to help Nudge in the kitchen. Fang and I were left alone on the couch.

"They haven't changed much," Fang smiled. "Twenty years and they still act like not a day has passed."

"When did you get all poetic?" I asked, half-joking. "No, wait, let me guess. You learned poetry from a monk when you left for _twenty years_."

"I did apologize for that," Fang said, catching my annoyed tone. He draped an arm around my shoulder, making this moment now a moment where the live studio audience goes 'Ngawwwww'.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, straight to the point. Because frankly, I wanted answers before cutesy moments.

"To be honest, I don't really know. It felt like I had to," Fang admitted.

"Okay," I felt a little perplexed. "Then what have you been doing?"

"Not much."

"Fang. Twenty years can never be 'not much'. What have you been doing?"

Fang sighed. "I can't tell you yet, Max. Maybe someday, but not now. Our lives just got interesting again-"

"-Funny that," I interjected in a mutter. He smirked and carried on.

"- And I can't tell you until all this is over."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's complicated."

"I'm not stupid."

"I'm not implying that you're stupid. I just, just need a little time. To get to grips with the fact that this is actually happening."

I could feel my expression softening. "Okay."

"Okay? I was expecting more of a fight to come out of this, but this works," Fang smiled sheepishly.

"I trust you Fang. If it was anyone else..." My voice trailed off. "Just don't leave again."

"I won't. You know that."

"I didn't until just now," I pointed out. "But fine. I'll run with that."

He looked at me, smiling, and before either of us knew it we were kissing.

Cue the 'Ngawwwww'.

* * *

Somehow, I'd ended up asleep on the couch, entangled with Fang. As I woke, it took me a moment to realize where I was and what exactly was happening. I looked up at Fang, who was already awake.

"What?" he asked, responding to whatever expression was on my face. I think it might have been something between sheer joy and the kind of face you make when watching kittens.

"It's going to take a while to get used to the fact that you're here again," I told Fang.

"You have long enough, as I recall," Fang smiled lightly. I'd noticed he was smiling more that he used to. I mentally shrugged it off. He'd gotten out of his teenage broody phase.

"True," I got up off the couch and stumbled over to he kitchen, where Iggy was making some kind of dinner. Burgers.

"Man, Ig, I've missed your cooking," Fang told him, breathing in the smell of frying beef.

Iggy smirked. "Knew you'd say that."

The rest of dinner went by with a blur of chatter, mostly provided by Nudge.

"What are we gonna do about Dylan?" Nudge asked at one stage.

"I don't know," I admitted. I knew Dylan would probably come here the first chance he got. I guessed we'd just have to be ready for him.

"We'll find something to do with him," Fang told me reassuringly.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Fang asked me. It was later, maybe eight-thirty. We were sitting in my room, just talking. Basically I was just filling him in on twenty years of flock antics. And apparently, at the moment, I looked as though something was the matter.

"Nothing," I paused, thoughtful. "Okay, question."

"Shoot."

"Do I really have bony toes? I mean, sure, you said I had nice lips, but still. Bony toes?"

Fang laughed. "You found that, huh?"

"Bony toes?" I prodded, keeping a straight face.

Fang laughed even more, leaning in to kiss me.

Suddenly, I didn't care anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (2012 me. Again. You can read this now without me being incredibly embarrassed. And yes, I did reference Lord of the Rings. Come at me, bro.)**

* * *

A light knock on my window woke me in the early hours of the morning.

"Huh?" I muttered, annoyed. I liked my sleep. Those who interrupted my sleep would feel my wrath.

"Max," A familiar voice whispered.

Oh, yay. Someone to unleash my wrath upon.

"Get lost Dylan!" I whispered back, kicking myself for leaving my window ajar.

"No. I came here for a reason," Dylan insisted.

"Does it look like I care?" I gave him my best 'I-really-don't-care' face.

Her ignored it, and opened the window, ignoring my glare. Jerk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I almost screamed at him. He clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh... Max" he whispered and picked me up, somehow ignoring my kicking and scratching, and he carried me out my window.

"Ge...Fu...Off...Me...Dy..." He muffled my cries. Breathing was getting harder.

In a last-ditch effort, I bit his hand. Not enough, unfortunately, for him to drop me entirely, but enough for him to release my mouth momentarily.

"HELP!" I yelled before he could replace his hand. Admittedly, 'help' is the most wimpy thing I could've screamed, but it was short and to the point. And guys always go after a damsel in distress. As much as I hate being the damsel, I was counting on that.

As Dylan flew us away, I looked down towards my window and saw a light flick on. A figure leaning out the open window.

Fang.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"HELP!" I heard a strangled cry and I instantly reacted, as you generally do when people scream 'help'. Or 'fire'. But I especially reacted because I would know that voice anywhere.

Max.

But why was she screaming for help? She had that whole 'No Being a Damsel' rule.

I rushed into her room, flipping on the light. I looked around, registering a cool breeze blowing through the open window. No Max. My breathing quickened as I ran over to the window and gazed out into the night, searching the sky for any sign of her.

Sure enough, I saw a figure – kind of large, maybe two people – flying away.

Wait a minute.

No.

Dylan.

Kidnapping Max.

At that moment, I was about ready to smash Dylan's face in.

For crying out loud I'd only seen her for two days since I left her _twenty years ago. _And yeah, okay, from that it sounds really bad, but still. That boy has some _serious _issues. More serious issues than my issues.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had launched myself after them.

I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Max!" I found myself screaming. Stupid, It would have been better to be stealthy. So much for dark, melt-in-the-shadows guy. And as if my luck was just taunting me – the nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah that made me feel like a complete idiot – Dylan heard me and sped away faster.

They just gave that guy super flying speed or something to spite me, didn't they?

Before I knew it, he was out of sight. With Max. I wanted to kick myself. Or fly after him faster. Granted, it wasn't the most logical of plans, and a part of me knew that.

After about fifteen more minutes of flying, I turned back towards the house, annoyed. I eventually slid back into the house through Max's window.

The flock was there waiting for me.

"Fang, where's Max?" Nudge asked. She looked more terrified than I'd seen her in years. And yes, I _hadn't_ seen her in years, but that was beside the point.

"Dylan took her," I said, directing the statement to the entire group, trying to disregard all emotion. It's a guy thing.

"We have to find her," Angel said, confident. "We _will_ find her."

"But where are they?" Gazzy asked, frustrated. "She could be anywhere."

"I have a hunch," Angel told us, somewhat smug. That girl hadn't changed.

"And that would be..?" Iggy asked her, willing her to get straight to the point.

"New Zealand."

"Where?" Gazzy gave her a 'where-did-you-even-get-that-from' look.

"C'mon, don't you know where New Zealand is?" Nudge chided. "I've always wanted to go there - apparently it's _really _pretty."

"Oh. Isn't that the place with the Hobbits? And Mordor?" Iggy looked in the general direction of Nudge, as if trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Gazzy quoted – a perfect mimic of Boromir's line in the film.

"How far away?" Iggy asked, ignoring the Gasman.

"Ages. We'll need to take a plane," Angel told us. "A real one."

"Right, pack your bags, we have a flight to catch," I told them, taking over that whole leader-role thing Max always did. Everyone rushed out of Max's room, with varying degrees of excitement.

"Geez, what are you guys doing up now?" Total blinked sleepily, staring up at the flock.

"We're going to New Zealand!" Nudge almost squealed, which sounded oddly like a fangirl squeal.

"Sounds cool. Can I come?" Total asked. "One more thing to check of the bucket list: Simply walk into Mordor."

Gazzy laughed, muttering something about how he 'told you it was funny'.

"Oh, where's Max?"

"Max, got er, kidnapped, that's why we're going to New Zealand. To find her," Angel explained.

"Oh."

Yeah. Oh.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I promise I wasn't that retarded in year nine. But this chapter's fixed. Readable.)**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I had absolutely no idea where I was. It was dark, dry and warm. I could only just make out my hand in front of my face.

If I were a delusional megalomaniac, like say, Dylan, where would I take Max?

I hated to admit it, but I was coming up blank. I'd been in the same dark room for hours, and I swear it was driving me crazy.

"Max," Dylan whispered. I couldn't see him, but I could hear the static of a loudspeaker. He wasn't in the room. Damn – no physical butt to kick.

I didn't reply. Why give him the satisfaction?

"Fine. Be that way," I could hear rustling through the speaker.

He must have hit a button, and then the torture started.

The loudspeaker started playing Miley Cyrus.

I covered my ears, but it wasn't enough. The sound was too much. Too whiny teenage-girl.

"What are you doing?" I screeched. "Think of the Avian-American!"

He just turned it up louder. Did he have a death-wish? Because when I got out of this – wherever I was, he was a head on a pike.

"I'll talk! If you turn that _abomination _you call _music _off!"

I could almost feel his eerie smiled as the noise decrescendo-ed to nothing. I really don't think I should be using the term 'decrescendo', mainly because it's a pro music term which shouldn't be applied to anything by Miley Cyrus. But, it thankfully stopped.

"Max," he said, a door opening.

I groaned. Why did have to say my name so _much_?

* * *

**Fang's POV**

It felt weird, being on a plane. It was kinda nice though, free food, TV. It beat long-distance flights, for sure. But nothing was like just flying – with bird-like wings.

We were stopping a bunch of times. In Hawaii, and then Australia where we were staying for two hours. With Total, we'll probably miss our flight. He'll want to see all the "hot spots" Ugh. Total couldn't wait for it to just _not_ be life-or-death, could he?

But I didn't think about that too much, to be honest. I was too busy worrying about Max.

_She'll be fine, _Angel thought at me, smiling. She seemed to know something we didn't. Something...

_Don't worry about it,_ she thought at me again.

Huh. That was... strange. Well, I was used to Angel trying to cover things up and being devious, but still. Weird.

I found a movie on the little TV screen in front of me and hit play. Angel's strangeness could wait until I'd gotten my money's worth of in-flight movie.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Max," Dylan whispered. Maybe I should start counting how many times he said my name. Then he would realize how _freaking obsessed_ he was. Or I'd just realize even more how creepy he was and how much he needed a good punch in the face.

"What. Do. You. Want? You've said my name over twenty times now! What is the freaking deal?"

"I love you Max," he stated. So simply, so blandly, I didn't know what to make of it. So I responded by insulting him.

"Gee, I never would have guessed," I said, sarcasm dripping. "Oh, and, in case you were too _unobservant_ to notice, I _don't _love _you._ So you can take your 'I love you' and shove it!"

"Max, you don't know what love is."

"And what makes _you_ think that you do? Huh?" I raised an eyebrow, spitting the words.

"Max, Max, Max," Dylan muttered disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"What? You think you can kidnap me and then convince me to fall in _love_ with you? Are you _insane?_"

"Not insane," he smiled. "Just crazy in love."

"You know, there's a place for people like you." I said "It's called a mental hospital. They specialize in delusional megalomaniacs."

He had nothing to say to that. So he stood silent, just staring at me.

Oh, burn.

* * *

**A/N**: **Sorry to the people who like Miley Cyrus, I just thought it would be an interesting torture method.**

**More chapters up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Another readable chapter brought to you by older-me.)**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I was thrown out into a cell. It was bland, but at least it had a window (with a view of the countryside, and I could swear I heard sheep) and a bed.

I still had no idea where I was. Just that it had taken _forever_ to get here.

And I knew that Dylan was _still_ with me. But not with me in _that_ sense. Uh, no. Never. Nuh-uh.

He looked at me through the cell bars, almost pityingly. I grimaced at him. I really didn't have time for his games right about then. Had he ever heard of the expression; 'If you love someone, let them go'? Of course, I had not intention of going back to him, but hey, it solved my problem just fine.

"Max."

"Do I need to buy you a dictionary?" I found myself screaming, incredibly annoyed. "You obviously don't know any other words apart from _my name!_"

"No need," a voice came from beside Dylan. "I can do the talking."

Oh no.

Someone just kill me now. Or break me out of here. Preferably the latter.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

We finally touched down in New Zealand. It had taken us hours to drag Total out of Sydney. But we were finally here. Auckland International Airport.

"Aw c'mon!" Total moaned. "I wanna see the Sky Tower!"

"Total! You get that kind of view when we're _flying._ Why do you need to go up a tower?" I told him.

"Tallest free-standing structure in the southern-"

"We'll do sightseeing _after_ we've found Max. That's final," I snapped.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"They're keeping Max under the civic theater," Angel told us. "I have no idea why."

"Right," Iggy said. "Shouldn't be too hard to find a theater... If you can see... And I'll just follow you guys."

"This way," Angel told us walking outside the airport. "We'll have to fly a bit."

"How much is 'a bit'?" Total asked.

"Shut up, Total."

Everyone took off after Angel. We were one step closer to finding Max. After maybe twenty minutes of flying, we could see the Auckland CBD.

"There," Angel said pointing. We had finally reached the civic theater. We landed in a handy spot of trees nearby, and started walking.

"Okay, so how do we get under it?" Nudge asked.

"Secret entrance."

"Of course. There's always a secret entrance," Iggy muttered. We reached the road beside it and Angel pushed aside a dumpster and opened a passage. She lead the way down into the unknown.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Ah. Ello," Ter Borcht said.

"Ello, Borchy," I sneered, mimicking his accent, because frankly, it was ridiculous, and hilarious at the same time.

"I see you 'ave not changed," he frowned, annoyed.

"And I see you still haven't lost the accent," I dropped my version of his accent, because it really wasn't ridiculous enough to match it.

He ignored my comment, taking all the fun out of it.

"You vill come wif me."

Crap.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Lead the way Angel," I told her as we descended down the stairs, acting as though I was still leading everyone. Although, I guess Angel had more of a right to it than me. I'd only been back a few days.

Although I had to say, whoever these guys were, they needed better security. One guard! It was practically a joke. He was unconscious before he could look up in alarm.

Angel navigated through hall after hall. We never came across another guard. I had to wonder how she knew which way was which. Maybe she'd gotten more powerful in the twenty years I'd not seen her. I shivered at the thought.

"She's down here," Angel told us, pointing. And ignoring my mental comment.

"On three, storm it," I told everyone, and they nodded.

"One... Two... Three."

We burst through the door.

Ter Borcht and Dylan were standing in front of a cell, which undoubtedly held Max, even though we couldn't see her.

"I see your leetle friends have joined you," Ter Borcht said to Max, casually, as if we weren't about to punch his brain out of his ears.

"NOW!" I yelled. Not that the flock needed much direction.

The others lunged at Dylan and Ter Borcht, and they had Ter Borcht down in a second.

Dylan was a bit harder. But he was outnumbered, and he was passed out on the floor withing five minutes.

I fumbled with the lock on Max's cell until Iggy told me to back away from it. He was securing some box full of wires to the door.

He was going to blow it up.

Sometimes, I loved Iggy,

Max braced herself against the back wall.

"Get Back!" HIggy yelled.

No-one needed to be told twice.

_BANG_

Max was free.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: **This is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's read this!**

**Oh and thanks to StarsLeanDownToKissYou for the line "Suck my bony toe, Dylan"**

**And to anyone who has ever watched the sci-fi series "Andromeda" there's a refrence in there. See if you can spot it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Max POV

The cell door exploded in front of me. _Finally._

Now, I could give Dylan what was coming to him.

"Suck my bony toe Dylan!" I screamed, and aimed a kick to his face.

Fang snickered.

The rest of the flock stood back as I punched and kicked Dylan. He got in a _few_ lucky shots. Note the _few_ in italics.

But I could see he wasn't going to go down easy.

I sighed. It's never easy.

"Little help?" I asked, still punching Dylan

"Sure" Fang's half-smile _almost _melted me.

The whole flock leaped in then, and Dylan became the punching bag.

It was a good day.

* * *

After about ten minutes of beating up Dylan, we could see it was going nowhere.

I eyed Gazzy. He'd know what to to.

He tapped Iggy's hand three times. Iggy grabbed his shirt and pulled Dylan up to him.

He placed a bomb on his shirt.

"RUN!" he screamed. And boy did we run.

"Iggy wh-?" Dylan started to ask, when the bomb detonated.

Dylan had been standing next to Ter Borcht, so he got blown up as well.

Like I said, a good day.

We got showered by bits of rubble, and I could swear something soft and flesh-like grazed my cheek.

But we were out of there, sharpish.

* * *

As it turned out, on the street, there was no trace of Iggy's bomb.

I looked around. Nope, still no idea where I was.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Auckland" Nudge told me, I just looked at her.

"In New Zealand" Ah. That place I knew

"Why did Dylan bring me _here?"_

"Scenery?" Total shrugged. We'd met up with him in the Auckland Domain, where we now were.

I shrugged back at him, grinning.

Dylan was dead. And so was Ter Borcht. Bonus!

"So, are we going home now?" Fang asked

"Yeah" I told him, taking his hand "We're going home now"

And with that, we launched into the air.

**-THE END-**


End file.
